untitled for now
by Shonte
Summary: wanted very much to be written...an exploration of the character Anne Elizabeth Sparrow


I don't own any of the characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean movie or the song 'A Pirate's Life for Me' and am in no affiliation with the owners of them at all. Anne Elizabeth and .......and........and the nameless pirating song sung at the beginning were created by me however. Please don't use them without permission. I imagine that I should say yes to any requests.  
  
'Yo-ho, yo-ho with a cannon blow a man down.  
  
With a sword, force him overboard and let a man drown.  
  
If a man was to drown with iron weights attached about his feet  
  
Let him die lucky in this beautiful sea; at the bottom his end to meet.  
  
The Sea! The Sea! She is my life. I love her better than any wife.  
  
The Sea! The Sea! I serve only she! I serve her daily and at night.  
  
All around I only see deadly waters tossing black.  
  
Let the sea be my end. Till then I'll chase horizons with Captain Jack.'  
  
He had his free spirit, his crew and his iBlack Pearl/i. They would spend the rest of their lives together with no destination and no guide except for a broken compass and sometimes a horizon in view. The spray of the water on his face was better than any rum, the moonlight streaming in through loose floorboards to the dank chambers below deck was the light that he preferred, and the fact that he never knew where he would end up next-whether Captain Jack Sparrow was hated there or unknown there (it was always between these two)-was the kind of thought that he welcomed. He was home.  
  
'Let the sea be my end. Till then there's still the infamous Captain Jack,' he sang to himself. It was a new pirating song that the crew had made up and he always sung his ending privately and laughed afterward for the joy that it gave him. Just then he could fell the presence of a body behind him and it spoke in a shrill voice.  
  
'Aye. I do love that song! Let's do another. Ummm:  
  
We're something and something and something and something.   
  
Drink up, me hearties. Yo-ho!  
  
Aye! But we're loved by our mommies and dads!'  
  
Here, little Anne Elizabeth snatched the hat from Jack's head and shoved it on her on.  
  
'Drink up, me hearties. Yo-ho!  
  
Yo-ho, yo-ho; a pirate's life for me!'  
  
She was too young at age eight for her father's hat to fit her properly and it fell below her eyes, revealing only her upturned lips and round chin. As the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow and Commodore Anne Maria, the child had dark skin, the sharp cheek bones and eyes of her father, but the soft mouth and chin of her mother. Her black hair was brushed with lengths of lighter brown and had no specific texture. It was a mighty mass of tangles and ringlets that tumbled down her back.  
  
But as familiar waters came and went, life for all those aboard the iBlack Pearl/i progressed.  
  
It was a bright morning high winds and nothing but infinite miles of ocean in all directions. The crew was busy cleaning the deck and Anne Maria was beside her lover holding a conversation. Jack was checking his compass and steering the ship, which had veered slightly off course during the night. Anne Elizabeth was kneeling, busy hoisting a mass of ropes from a corner and rolling them together. As she stood, her parents stopped their conversation and smiled as they saw her. She had grown to be a beautiful woman.  
  
Her heavily lashed eyes had lost their angelic light from childhood and was replaced with a penetrating stare. Her mouth had grown fuller and seldom wore any smiles. Her hair had gone through perhaps the most dramatic change, as it had straitened into soft waves that partially covered her left eye and fell to the base of her shoulder blades.   
  
She was wearing a worn blouse of her father's that they had gotten from Tartuga Island and it was unbuttoned, to let wind whip her chest on hot days like those. Also of her father, she wore some worn trousers that she had cut along the sides, front, and back to make a very torn skirt that almost brushed her knees held to her waist by a red sash. An old knee length pair of working boots that belonged to her mother a long time ago covered her brazen legs and completed her usual outfit.  
  
'Shall I take these below deck?' she said in once shrill voice that had turned deep and slightly gravely with maturity. 


End file.
